ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
All Star Cross: Years Later
All Star Cross is one of many alternative sequels to All Star Cross. The plot is kind of resembles Light Mobius (ironically, Sonic characters appeared in All Star Cross) but in many different twists and directions. The story takes place in the unified world of AllStarCrossia. Expected events *1. Most, if not, all of the characters being somewhat older in appearance and mentality *2. Most villains either had died, incarnated, reformed or just turn neutral. The biggest example was Dr. Nightmare, not only he turned good by the help of Mary, his wife but also grown a large lion-like mane. *3. The Jellienians live alongside with the characters (humans and other animals) and their New Animal Life (NAL) counterparts. *4. Some hero characters like Bellithuselah had passed away. *5. Many characters had gotten married and started families. *6. Certain characters had special positions like Mickey Mouse being the mayor of Starsville (the main city, largest city, and capital city of AllStarCrossia), Twilight Sparkle being the queen of Equestria, Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) being a more special guardian, Optimus Prime being the king of Cybertron, etc. *7. Many characters had got more successful than ever before. For example, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jennette and Eleanor in terms of music were able to beat Justin Bieber and Miley Cyrus out the musical competition. Unexpected events Bellithuselah passes away due to cancer, and Optimus Prime is king of Cybertron, among others, until the remnants of the Dark Ones appeared, from minotaurs to goblins and wizards and grim reapers, and whether it be Hakaider or his master, Slyhtos. The Dark Ones were revived by Admiral Malkor, a rogue alien that worships the god of evil known as Slyhtos. Plot It's been years since the last of the Dark One Monsters were defeated and peace reigned down at the unified world of AllStarCrossia. Various species of human, humanoid, animal, alien, monster, robot, Jellienian and a host of others are living and working together as a unified nation. Many of the characters had gotten older since their battle with the Dark Ones and are working out with their lives, that is, until a new evil had surfaced from the depths of outer space. Characters Heroes *Bellithuselah: Having passed away due to cancer, he now appears as a ghost. *Marco Bellies: One of Bellithuselah's many grandchildren and the king of Jelliepolis *Suki Higurashi: Daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome and wife of Marco. *Mitchell and Lulu Gaulweather: Hybrid "baby" cousins to Marco and husband and wife to Sarah Dog (daughter of Dog and Yoshino) and Lyle La Bouff (Son of Louis the alligator and Charlotte "Lottie" La Bouff) *Shyro the Dragon: Son of Spyro. *Optimus Prime: The King of Cybertron. *Mickey Mouse: The Mayor of Starsville. *Twilight Sparkle: The Queen of Equestria. *Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians): The Guardian of Winter. *Pit (Kid Icarus): The Guardian Angel. *Simon Belmont: Buffy's Husband. *Buffy: The Vampire Slayer. Simon Belmont's Wife. *Goku: Son of Optimus Prime. *Thor: Due to his newfound magic, he can transform himself into a frog due to the magic potions that once belonged to the Dark Ones. He is now the Frog of Thunder! *Jean Valjean: The one who turned Link into a rabbit. Met his death in a convent. *Link (The Legend of Zelda): Jean Valjean's lost son. He was turned into a rabbit by his lost father. Mourned his father's demise. *Star-Lord: Leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy. *Rocket Raccoon: Once Star-Lord retires from his duties at the end of the series, Rocket Raccoon will replace him as leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy. *Sly Cooper: Rocket Raccoon's friend. *Snow White: Leader of the princesses that the villains try to capture and kill. *Doctor Who: Great physisist of the Heroic University. *Jayden and Lauren Shiba: Co-leaders of the Samurai Rangers. *Isaac: The Great King of Weyard. *Superted: Brother of Captain Marvel. *Captain Marvel (DC): Brother of Superted. *William Wallace (Braveheart): Scottish leader who passed away and was revived by Optimus Prime. Villains *Slyhtos: The main villain of the story, He's a remnant of the Dark One dynasty. He was the first Dark Monster that Bellithuselah ever defeated before being imprisoned in a decaying universe of nothingness, almost a million years earlier. He is released by rogue alien Admiral Malkor. He was defeated by All Star Cross and the ghost of Bellithuselah. *Admiral Malkor: The rogue alien that released Slyhtos. *Pharaoh Scaraba: An evil pharaoh. *Emperor Yufo: Scaraba's brother, an evil Emperor of Space. *No-Heart: No-Heart is Optimus Prime's enemy as well as an enemy of the Care Bears. *Megacog: A CEO of evil. *Lord Dr. Nightmare: The insane clone of Marco Bellies is back from hell! *Anti-Jellienians: Called "the scum of Jellienia", the Anti-Jellienians are lead by the forces of Slyhtos. Category:All Star Cross